Reflection
by NoStars
Summary: Solo eran capaces de mirarse el uno al otro.


El sol se filtraba por las ventanas, hacía un viento agradable, los estudiantes se veían de buen humor, reían, platicaban, los pájaros cantaban.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, el sol le estaba quemando la nuca desde su posición en el hueco de una ventana, el viento le despeinaba aún más el nido de pájaros que tenía como cabello, como le había dicho Cho en su última cita, fallida por cierto. No podía evitar sentir que las risas y los gritos de sus compañeros de colegio le martillaban los oídos como una espantosa canción repetitiva la cual para terminar no entendía y quería que los malditos pájaros ¡se callaran de una jodida vez!

Había tenido una mala noche, pesadillas cortesía de Voldemort. Siempre lo ponían de mal humor, tenía estrés hasta para regalar.

—De por si es bastante molesto estar viendo tu horrible cara todos los días, Potter. Traer esa expresión debería ser una falta de respeto— hizo una pausa durante la cual hizo un gesto bastante afectado, si le preguntaban. De estar pensando. A Harry le dio tiempo de percatarse de como el cabello de Malfoy brillaba con el sol y de lo bien peinado que se veía a pesar de estar todo desordenado. Había cambiado la gomina por no sé qué cosa desde inicio de año. De seguro Cho no se hubiera burlado de su cabello y hasta hubiera pasado las manos por las sedosas hebras de aspecto tan suave…—no, no debería es.

A Harry le tomó algo de tiempo conectar lo último dicho por Malfoy con lo primero, se había perdido en algún momento de la chachara molesta del idiota pensando en no recordaba que cosa—no recuerdas o no quieres recordar— le dijo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza, la cual mando a silenciar rápidamente.

—Qué te pasa Potter, siempre he pensado que eres retrasadito, pero hoy te estás pasando. Ah, ya entendí— dijo interrumpiendo a Harry que estaba a punto de contestar —es que la vista de mi hermoso cuerpo te distrae ¿no es así Potter? — repentinamente estiro una mano hacia delante. Haciendo que Harry aplicara sus reflejos de buscador para evitar ser golpeado en toda la cara y la llevo hacia su propia cara para examinar sus uñas con perfecto manicura—No te culpo por eso, es decir, quien no se quedaría sin palabras ante mi visión. Pero por lo de ser retrasadillo sí que tienes la culpa… ¿o no? —. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado dejando olvidada su perfecta mano con perfecta manic… ¿¡Qué!? —la culpa también vendría siendo de tus padres por la lamentable herencia genética. Ya me decía mi ilustre padre que tu papá era un goul y tu madr…

Draco se vio interrumpido a media palabra y de repente todo lo que podía ver eran dos enormes ojos verdes brillando con furia y sentir dos manos agarrándolo con fuerza de los pliegues de su túnica, mientras su espalda chocaba con fuerza contra una pared, dejándole sin aire.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mis padres— susurró lentamente con los dientes muy apretados, Draco podía sentir toda la magia que brotaba de Potter, toda esa magia poderosa y descontrolada de la que debería sentir miedo, pero desde luego no iba a permitir que Harry notara ni un gramo de miedo en el… ¿¡Harry!?

—Voy a hablar de lo que quiera cuando quiera— dijo imprimiendo tranquilidad en su voz. Sintiendo como su mirada se tornaba maliciosa y los pliegues de su boca se alzaban para enseñar los dientes, como cada vez que decía un montón de palabras hirientes sin control que nada tenían que ver con su humor ácido habitual— Y si quiero, voy a decir que tu madre no era más que una asquerosa y despreciable sangre suci…—No pudo terminar. Potter, le había dado un perfecto derechazo que lo mando hasta el suelo y más rápido de lo que puedes decir estúpido papanatas estaba encima de él dándole otro y otro. Tan rápido como pudo reaccionar le empezó a devolver los golpes.

Se estaban dando con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas podían percibirlos gritos alrededor, las manos tratando de separarlos o meterse en la pelea. Sepa Merlín, veían todo rojo, no podían parar, estaba fuera de su alcance.

De repente, ya no estaban en el piso, habían logrado separarlos.

Estaban frente a frente con varias manos agarrándolos de los brazos y personas gritándoles, pero apenas eran conscientes de su entorno. De Pansy colgándose de él y lloriqueando no sé qué cosas y Ron felicitándolo por no sé qué y diciendo algo que sonaba como "pero que buena paliza te metió el hurón también", del profesor Flitwick agitando las manos y diciendo palabras que se sentían distorsionadas.

Solo eran capaces de mirarse el uno al otro. Sucios y llenos de sangre.

Se sentía como un espejo, un espejo que lo acaparaba todo y no había espacio para más. Más gente, preguntas o pensamientos, solo para el reflejo.


End file.
